


We're up all night to get lucky

by pyropinkfish



Series: Up to the Sun [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark fic, F/M, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriages, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!alex, Oral Sex, Possessive Michael, Whipping, alpha!michael, and michael and david want to kill each other, in which alex is a very distressed omega, its a dark fic, mentions of forced pregnancy, my favorite, sex in offices are pretty cool too, technical rape without the actual rape, thats not graphic though its just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALTERNATE ENDING to Get Lucky. Instead of a happy cute fluffy ending where we have Michael and Alex excited about having a child, here's a much longer, more in depth emotional roller coaster of David Whele being an awful human being and abusing the law in order to have a power play with an archangel and Alex ends up in the middle. There's a lot of dehumanization, emotional anguish and William is a good guy. Sorta. Its basically the exact opposite of the other ending. uwu</p><p>And its finally been beta'd by Beawolf's Pen!!!!</p><p>Edit: Jesus Christ guys it's so shitty and poorly written I'm sorry. Excuse the mistakes. One day I'll go back and actually try to fix at least 1/3rd of this piece of crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is actually longer than all the other chapters. I wrote everything up to chapter six all on one note and just divided it when I got stuck and needed some help with plot. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, I'm actually scared about posting this fic because it's not something I'm used to writing.

Chapter 1

It wasn't often Alex even went to the locker room now that showering publicly with his tattoos was out of the question, but when he did, he made a point to avoid the known alphas. Betas weren't that great when it came to smells. With some perfume of a beta, and Michael's overly potent Alpha scent, Alex was fairly covered. He would have been even better if Michael let him go back on hormone blockers, but his alpha hated them, and Alex felt more 'okay' if you will, to be without. No one would touch a mated omega when it was obvious who he belonged to. Except no one did know.  
\-- 

"So how long you have been an omega?"

Alex stiffened at the voice, then closed his locker and turned with an arched eyebrow. "An omega? I'm no—" He started, acting as if this was a funny joke.

"No no no, don't even try me. You've been avoiding all the alphas, getting two weeks off every three months, you a late bloomer?" Noma Walker asked. Always so aggressive and determined to be the alpha-iest alpha of the pack. No one got away without her scenting them first. But when she started noticing a trend in Alex's disappearance, she put it together quite easily. Just like she had with Claire Riesen.

"You can't tell anyone, you got me?" Alex whispered, looking around to make sure there was no one to overhear. His trust in her prevented him from following a simple omegan code: don't be alone with an alpha that isn't your mate. "I've been off my hormone blockers for half a year now." He explained in a hushed tone.

"How come? You know you ain't gonna be allowed to work unmated. Even if they do let you stay." She pressed, eyeing him up and down, clearly looking for a sign of a mark. A mark that wasn't visible because of the uniform soldiers wore, she knew that.

"I got that taken care of," He assured her, swinging his bag up over his shoulder. "I gotta go, promise me this is between us?"

"How can I do that? Your secret is safe with me but someone else is bound to figure it out. Sweet ass like you running around? That stink of perfume you get from Mac isn't going to cover you from everyone. You smell like a steak trying to hide behind a cup of coffee. The lion’s gonna eventually figure out where the meat is coming from. There have already been rumors of omegas on our shift." She informed, tugging him by his arm closer. He froze, unsure what she was up to before she pressed her nose to his neck.

The minute Alex could move again from the trance was the minute her smell bathed him. His only thoughts went to how Michael was going to kill him. Seriously. He was so dead. She was dead. Oh fuck, they were both dead.

"You should work on better hiding that steak smell." She pulled away and released his arm with a smile that made his stomach drop. He returned it anyway, then turned and made his way out of the building as quickly as possible.

He attempted to find a private bathroom, wash the smell off him but it was too late for that. His luck wasn't good enough to do him any favors. As he tried to turn the corner once he managed to get outside in the fresh air, the prick marrying his sort of ex-girlfriend came running with that pleased smile on his face.

"Alex! Hello— wow. You uhm... Smell strong." He coughed, making Alex groan. He was so screwed.

William was an open omega, proud of his status even if his dad wanted to pass him off as an alpha. Omegas got walked all over his dad had said; but really what his status did was earn him favor and trust among the population. Blood thirsty omegas went into politics. Their soft faces and lithe bodies made them trust worthy and their heats sympathetic. William was a strong leader, his royal status made him untouchable to commoners and people respected his engagement to a beta.

But the problem was Alex felt so weird beside him. A little envious he was so accepting. What a good hand he was dealt. How in control of his body he was. While Alex got stuck with an alpha scenting him randomly and his status at any minute costing him his livelyhood.

"Hey." He greeted, and continued his walk to find a bathroom.

"Where are you going— if that's okay to ask?" Alex glanced back down at his uniform, then at William. An idea popped into mind and with years of practice on being a beta, he decided to test the Chosen One status William found charming and admirable, he practically fangirled over it really.

"I'm looking for a place to get a shower before I report to the Archangel's. He hates the smell of other alphas." As far as William knew, he was a beta and he probably assumed he was fucking around with the alpha that sprayed him. Better than him knowing the truth.

William fell into the trap, instantly offering his home for such an honor like Alex Lannon. The blonde almost felt bad using him like that.

Almost.

By the time they got to the Whele House, William had chatted his ears off. Alex was polite, listened and nodded and replied with the bare minimum necessary to keep the other happy. When he was let in though, he froze at the offending smells in the main room:

Whele and Michael loitered in the study. One which Alex would have to pass if he wanted to go shower. He could hear them, and he knew it was too late to turn around the minute William called to his father that he was home. Alex grimaced when they were ushered inside the study, two over dominating alpha eyes and noses trained on the omega and the "beta" that smelled so marked.

The smell an alpha rubbed on their desired was meant to chase away other rivals. The smell they naturally radiated wasn't so offensive but just as is. Michael was careful not to mask him in a claiming smell, as it would make questions rise. Alphas had many different types of smells they used. Kind of like a brand with one being peppermint the other honeysuckle.

Alex glanced up, meeting eye contact with Michael, his lips curled in distaste at his smell. "God, who sprayed you like a skunk?" Whele announced, his gaze looking at Michael as a smirk spread across his lips. Unknowingly to Alex, they were discussing his tattoos briefly. After all, Whele had to know if they made progress on translating considering it's been a few weeks since his requested time off and yet Michael never responded to the summoning.

He had theories about the angel and the Chosen One since his private soldier had reported smelling an omega in heat. Really, David Whele was looking for any excuse to fuck over the angel and just watching the angel's shoulders tense, eyes go dark with something close to jealously and rage was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"Sorry sir, I didn't have time to wash it off." Alex kept his chin up high while William glanced to his father, then the other two members in the room.

"My bath is upstairs, if you want," he offered again, looking for an excuse to leave them and save Alex from the glares. William really was a nurturing type.

"Nonsense, it's fine. Not like you belong to anyone in this room. A little musk isn't a problem. Your alpha should be proud it's so... Potent." His words dug in Michael's spine, but the angel showed no more signs of his distress than a natural tensing at the smell.

"Are we finished here counselor?" He asked, doing that head tilt thing he always did as he folded his arms behind his back and kept his chest puffed, the sign of dominance in the room. Whele was doing something similar and god it was like watching two peacocks fight.

"No, why don't you show me your tattoos, son. Since we're all here." Whele suggested, taking a step towards Alex. The omega instantly casted a look to Michael before getting frustrated. He rolled his sleeves up and held them out, much to the awe of William. "We seen those, what about your neck?" Alex was taken back by this, then instantly went into defensive mode. But luckily Michael was there to save them before Alex said anything stupid.

"We didn't try to translate those." He declared, and as natural instinct went, his omega nodded to confirm his alpha's legitimacy.

"Then let's try now. Undo your collar, soldier."

"I really got to go." Betas didn't get a bond bite like omegas. When an alpha bites an omega during their heat, the mark scars, and just by smelling it, it permanently smells like the owner. The only way to break that is through another alpha's extensive rebiting to mask the scent from the omega's blood stream. It was agonizing and so stressful that most omegas would get violently sick. It's why they typically mated for life. Though there's been some that would remate. It's easier when the original alpha has died.

"Why so soon?" Whele pressed, taking hold of Alex's chin to expose his neck. At the stretch he could see the faint scars of a bite mark. The blonde took a deep breath as he shifted, turning away from him as Michael's hand outreached and snatched Whele's wrist in a grip tight enough to break.

Something sort of like pride swelled in Alex's stomach while William jumped to pacify the situation, holding his hands up but keeping his eyes down. "Hey, hey, there's no reason to fight."

He was ignored as Whele and Michael locked intense glares. "Do not touch the Chosen One again, or you will not have a hand to even try a second time." With the threat in the air, he dropped his arm and turned towards the entryway.

"We have concluded our talk. Come Alex, your shift started ten minutes ago. You should have been at my tower," He spoke coolly, leaving the room with a gust of his pheromones that screamed superiority and Alex hurried to fix his sleeves and follow, leaving the Wheles' to themselves.

When they were outside, far enough from David's eyes, Michael slammed Alex against a wall of some building. Eyes narrowed to slits and his arm over his chest the other hand pressing into the pressure point on his neck that made his legs weak. "Explain yourself." Alex knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't have to." He snapped, the rebellious little teenager streak in him burning strong. It only made Michael's grip on his collarbone stronger to the point he was feeling very weak, ready to collapse.

"Want to try again?"

"Noma—"

"The girl in your quarters?" He questioned, squeezing even tighter. The answer that a strong alpha that fought with any other on anything just because she could, scented him clearly didn't settle well with the angel.

"Ow, let me go already— she said she knew I was an omega and tried to "protect me"—" He explained, attempting to breath but finding the pressure on his chest making it hard to fill his lungs. His face was turning red from the lack of air.

"You didn't even try to stop her?" Michael figured someone like Alex who fought everyone and everything just to prove himself would tell another alpha to fuck off. Unless of course he encouraged it. These thoughts only further fueled his anger.

"I did! It didn't matter. She didn't touch me— Michael I can't breathe." Remembering they were still in a public place, Michael backed off. Only to snatch the omega up, his back to his chest, and with a kick off, was bursting into the air. Alex kicked and screamed, then held on his arm as tightly as he could and did his best not to look down.

Flying wasn't his strong suit, and when they landed back on the perch of Michael's bedroom, Alex was practically kissing the floor again. "Warning next time? Anytime? EVER?" He snapped, laying on the floor like if he stood, he would be free falling.

Michael pursed his lips at him, walking over to put his foot against the omega's chest. Alex grimaced, resting his hands over the toe of his boot. "She wanted me as a mate and I left." He added to his story, hoping to calm him down by rushing the smell of his distress. For any normal alpha, the overwhelming scent of the omega being practically peed on like territory wouldn't be able to pick up on the omega's scent. For Michael, he could smell his mate anywhere.

"You're destroying those clothing. It'll never wear off in time of my liking." With that he removed his foot and stepped away. "Take a bath too. You smell repulsive." Alex sat up with a groan, slowly but surely coming to his senses. As far as reactions could go, Michael could have been worse.

It took all of a minute for him to get to his feet and make his way towards the bathroom. Inside, he didn't bother to lock the door, and removed his weapons and clothes there. Naked, and sure to grab his gun (just in case), he walked to the tub and started to fill the water. Once it was full, he submerged himself and scrubbed away at the offending smells of the day. Alphas. Fucking annoying peacocks with their pissing contests.

By the time he smelled like the soft, clean lavender and omegan scent of himself again, Alex realized he had no extra clothes other than his uniform that he knew if he so much as looked at, he wouldn't like how the prissy angel would respond. So dawned with a towel around his waist and having secured his weapons and important items from his old clothing, he came outside. Alex left the things he wanted to keep on the floor and made his way towards the bed with the intention of calming his angel down so maybe instead of destroying all his stuff because of a smell, he would rather just cuddle.

Michael tossed him extra clothes, coming from a corner Alex didn't see until he was suddenly there. Thankful, he tugged the shirt on and realized with an eye roll it was one of the alpha's. After finishing dressing under the scrutiny of Michael's glare, Alex took his towel and tossed it in his face. There was multiple reasons for this: Alex was still pissed at being carried around like a rag doll, just to watch Michael get mad, and to submit his scent to him. It worked well enough that the alpha bundled it up to his nose. "Feel better?" He chided when Michael removed the fluffy towel in favor of letting it fall to the floor. Judging by the little body language he actually gave, Alex felt safe enough to decide he was calm.

Still sitting after he got dressed, he reached up to tug him upon him, leaning back while Michael was pulled to cage him with his body. With a demanding kiss, Alex was positive he had the other's forgiveness. Until he was moving down and chomping back on the mark over his neck. Enough that it was drawing blood. Alex weakly protested, letting out a hiss of pain before the comfort of the bonding bite made him feel drowsy on good feelings.

To which the angel lapped the blood up and started to mark him with his scent. He tucked his arms under Alex's back, cradling him closer while rubbing his smell into his clothes and pores. Way stronger than Noma's scent. Alex supposed that was the point.

"Everyone is going to ask questions, especially Whele. I gotta report to his post tonight—"

"I'll accompany you back." He spent the entire day smothering Alex in his smell to the point the omega couldn't even smell traces of himself anymore. When the time to go back to work came, Michael left to grab him another uniform and bring it back.

When they left and arrived at their destination, Alex couldn't help but feeling a sense of dread. The distress was picked up on; Michael quirked an eyebrow. The omega brushed him off and went in and Michael stayed momentarily, unsure if he should go or not. He did leave eventually.

Leaving Alex to deal with a shark like alpha when he was drenched in a smell easily recognized as Michael, and his neck was red from the rebite earlier. And of course David knew his status was confirmed as an omega just by looking at him rub at his neck. They made it too easy for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David might as well be confessing his undying black romantic intentions to Michael now.

The night went peacefully, he spent most of it talking to William, then just wandering around making sure there was no one in the house until he was okay to leave. Something that he did the minute he was cleared to do so. The next morning he had curious eyes from all the other soldiers. Gazes that were ignored as Alex tossed on his vest and started towards the door. 

An outreached hand grabbing for his arm stopped him and instantly he had his sword drawn. It was lowered when the source was Ethan.

"Whoa hey dude. Chill it's just me. What's got you so riled up?" He questioned as they walked out from any nosy listeners. Alex's scent was worthy to question.

"Work, I guess. New assignment at Whele is pretty brutal." He gave the half-truth, feeling more comfortable with the beta than anyone else in a long while.

"Dude, did you hear he's getting a baby tiger?" The change of subject to Whele instantly had Ethan thinking about the lion. He was never going to give up the steak thing. Alex grinned, corrected that it was a lion, and Ethan brushed him off.

"So how come you smell like the Archangel?" Ah, the question everyone wanted to know. So Alex thought a good excuse and let out a displeased sigh.

"Asshole alphas. They think they own everything. I was late from Whele to him, and he decided that meant I should smell horrible for a week. It's bad, isn't it?" Bad wasn't the word he would use, in fact Alex loved his smell. There wasn't a way to describe how safe and loved he felt. How arousing it was to know he was coated in it as a power play. How wanted he was. Michael radiated a sugary addictive smell. Power, strength, intelligence. It screamed at other alphas in a way Alex enjoyed watching.

"Yeah dude, try a shower. Or five. Speaking of that, you got a private place now? I never see you in the locker room anymore." Ethan added as they continued walking to their stations.

"It's easier to shower at Michael's." He replied, growing anxious about the conversation due to it getting so personal.

It was pure luck that another messenger would appear just before the beta could ask another question. Alex inwardly smiled with relief as he was instructed to report to the counsel room. Though still confused by it, he instantly began to head that way, waving bye to his friend as worry started to creep in his stomach. The only possible reason they would want him is if he fucked up big time. It wouldn't be the first time, but it didn't mean that he wasn't anxious.

Arriving to the round room didn't ease any building nausea. In fact as he stepped in and looked around, seeing all the governors and worse— Michael, made him feel like he would be sick. He was so screwed, whatever this was about, he could just feel it in the look Michael gave. Alex put his best game face on and smiled a little sarcastically. Gotta fake that confidence until you have your own.

That's when Whele stopped speaking, words that were lost to Alex before, and then turned his attention to the blonde. "It's a law we don't nearly enforce enough. All capable omegas are to bear a child. Children are our future." At this his grin turned dark, something stirring in the pit of his stomach told Alex he was right to feel bad about coming.

There was murmurs of agreement, then eyes turned to the omega and what the hell, what was going on? The panic in his hormones called for Michael to subconsciously shift his weight closer to his distressed mate.

"And it boils down to Michael allowing an omega into his core and not reporting his status. Omegas are for breeding. There are plenty capable of soldiers that are betas and alphas." Alex tensed, and he couldn't help but interrupt.

"I'm not an omega." So it wasn't the best course of action, and even Michael closed his eyes and looked away.

"A simple blood test right now would prove otherwise. Or we could have you show us your neck." Whele declared. It was a little amusing to see that he wouldn't take a step closer. Michael's deep seated look of hatred that not even his patience could tame made sure David minded his space. But his comment got the room going, and soon an order to show his neck made Alex grudgingly undo the strap and pull his collar down enough that the fresh bite mark Michael left the other day to serve as a reminder for Alex who he was mated to was still red and itchy with the collar of his uniform turtle neck rubbing into it.

"Proof enough?" Whele continued before starting off on a branch that Michael needed to mate him. It was law or the omega —(no more names now, Alex noted) would be punished.

"I have no intentions of "breeding" him, and if you so much as try to imprison him, I will leave the city for good and take him with me." Michael declared as his eyes stayed trained on David. It was a power play, and even the celestial knew he was at the disadvantage if he wanted to keep good terms with the people of Vega.

"You might be special Archangel, but the law is the law and that omega isn't. Even if he's mated to you. Breed him or we will find someone who will."

"He has already had two past heats. If it didn't set then, what makes you so sure it will a third try?" Michael lied, and just the way he was being talked about, like an object and not at all a person had Alex grimacing. He tried to avoid catching a empathetic look from William. Something telling him he was brought into this less than a person war too, judging by the way he kept his eyes down. It didn't surprise Alex; Whele didn't give a damn about his omegan son.

"Then maybe it's you who's infertile. Doesn't excuse him." This fight, it was making him want to scream. The comment not only infuriated the angel, but prompted him to challengingly step up to David. Their chests nearly touching, pheromones raging in the air, practically gagging the only two omegas in the room who were more sensitive to the smell.

"Touch a single hair on his head, and I leave. Do I make myself clear?" Michael really wasn't one to make idle threats, and the possibility of leaving Vega for good had always been on the omega's bucket list. He heard New Delphi had good weather this time of year.

"Don't worry, I won't." He stressed the implication he personally wouldn't have anything to do in physically harming him, but Alex had another feeling he wasn't home free. So far all of his gut feelings had been right.

"It'll happen Michael, either you man up and do it or you let someone else do what needs to be done for you. You have a week." Alex wasn't sure what was happening, but all so suddenly everyone was leaving and he made quick work to join Michael's side and utterly avoid Claire. Someone he hadn't exactly had the chance to explain his status to. God, she probably hated him now.

He didn't do that obnoxious clingy thing that was expected from an omega, but he only felt relaxed when his shoulder was touching against Michael's. Together they seethed while David walked out; looking satisfied with himself in ways Alex just wasn't too comfortable with.

When everyone was gone, and it was just the two of them, Alex looked up for an explanation.

"I shouldn't have scented you, I apologize." Was all he got before he started to walk out. The blonde quickly caught up and knitted his eyebrows together. 

"So that's it? What are we going to do? What the hell was he even going on about? Michael. Tell me."

"We tell them you can't conceive outside of your heat." That seemed like too much of a cop out. They both knew David Whele wouldn't buy it without testing. He was out for Michael's blood, nothing more. Alex was just the way to get at him. A weakness he was better off without, and the omega felt a little guilty about it, outside of budding rage for being just a pawn in such a petty war.  


"Michael."

"They would be foolish to test my patience."

"Are you even serious about leaving? We could do it— we could go. New Delph—"

"Of course not, it's too dangerous. Vega has the best line of defense than any other city." It was his home is what he meant. "They can't force you to do anything. I won't let them." He declared.

The threat didn't ease any nervousness. Alex wanted to argue that the law was the law. No matter how it violated human rights or practically enslaved one third of the population.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally kind of uncomfortable and rushed doctor experiences? lol sorry this fic is actually trash

The next day was tense, news spread fast of Alex's status thanks to Whele's apparent plan to humiliate him. No one would look at him the same and the amount of times he was shoved into a wall so his neck could be scented was infuriating. It was only thanks to Michael's still lingering warning he donned as a perfume that made any predator back off. And those who didn't were faced with a broken nose from a deadly trained omega.

It got to the point Alex kept his hand on his weapon at all times. Sometimes on accident his instant response to someone approaching him was to instantly bring the hilt of his blade and break their nose. This happened at least twice. One time was just a beta and he had felt so bad that he accompanied her to bandage her nose, uttering his apologies as he explained he's been under a lot of stress.

After that he wasn't so quick to draw. Until the minute he was trying to duck unseen to his mate's tower. The just overwhelming presence of an alpha appearing had him instantly drawing his sword and spinning around to defend. Only it was in fact his mate, whom with little to no problem grabbed the stunned omega's wrist and force him to drop the sword into his hand, then he sheathed it without a word.

"Are you going to fly us off now?" Alex groaned as his thoughts finally caught up to his mouth. His comment earned a grin and all too soon they were in the air again. Michael tried to justify this as faster way to travel, but Alex had his face in his chest, trying to hold in the cashews he ate for lunch. He was sure he would never get used to the flying aspect of being an angel's mate.

The afternoon was spent with Michael tending to the wounds Alex managed to get (they were just scratches really) and Alex complaining about the way he was being treated. In no way should a mated omega be so manhandled. Especially one mated to the Archangel, protector of the city. Michael smelled for each scent, and by night, three of the more dominating scents were no longer a threat. When Alex asked what that meant when he came back, Michael without even batting an eye said that if they didn't have hands that worked to grab what didn't belong to them, then they couldn't touch him. The omega huffed, declaring he could take care of himself.

Michael didn't see it that way. Especially when he didn't look like he was going to listen to Alex, but either way the night was well. The angel was sure his mate was safe, and the omega lured them both to sleep with comforting pheromones that indicated his happiness.

It was in the morning when things were more tricky. Michael left early, having business to take care of and that left Alex alone to get dressed in the empty tower. He almost didn't want to leave. Hell, the more the blonde thought about it, the more he realized hey fuck it, and kicked his boots back off.

Missing his post without a valid excuse beforehand however was an illegal act. A law that Alex was suddenly well aware of when three soldiers from a different core came in from the door.

It was hell, walking all the way to the holding chambers without shoes, and you know, having his arms tied behind his back and guided like an incapable animal. Fighting was useless, proven by failed attempts, and talking went ignored. Sassing didn't fair too well either.

But talking turned to panicking when instead of a holding cell he being lead into, it was a very suspicious medical room. Before Alex could even thrash and demand answers, a pretty beta doctor with her hair tied back neatly and lipstick two shades too bright for her complexion was stabbing him in the neck with a needle. The effects were instant too, the sedative making him limb in the soldiers' arms.

It took no trouble to arrange him on the examining table at that point. Even less when his sleeve was pulled up. He argued, every stubborn bone in his body fought it, he tried to shake his head no, mumble the words, fight it, and demand to know what they were doing to him. The words were all just a blur. His eyes closed. And they did what they were going to do regardless.

Sometime whatever procedure they were doing, he could hear voices, his tattoos were mentioned, artificial something...? Archangel. You'll feel a pinch, Alex.

That seemed to jostle him. His eyes weakly opened to see another needle injected in his abdomen. He could feel it. The warmth rushing in his body, his cheeks felt flush, his skin clammy. The omega didn't stay conscious much longer.

When he woke up again for good this time, he felt sick. His stomach hurt, his throat dry and his head... God his head was pounding.

"Where am I?" He groaned, trying to rub his eyes only to find he had a handcuffed to the chair. His clothes were in perfect order though. And the doctor was someone new. Weird. Of course he didn't know that Whele ordered the execution of any doctor who saw his tattoos.

"You'll feel nausea for the next nine months." Was that supposed to be funny? Alex squinted in response, not comprehending the words until he was uncuffed and handed a glass of water.

Slowly only then did he realize what had happened to him. Anger, fear, confusion (mostly anger), bubbled inside him before he lashed out on his feet. Of course his luck would have it that the sedative hadn't fully washed from his system. With a not so graceful flop to the floor, the omega found himself considering the benefits of going back to sleep.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, you shouldn't stumble around like that. It's bad for the baby."

"You... said a week?" Alex could just barely make out the voice of Whele. His throat felt even drier.

"I lied."

Back asleep he went. This time when he woke up, he was actually in a cell. Much to his distaste. Luckily (for once) it was only a few minutes before the smell of his alpha hit his nose hard. Alex perked up off the bench he was placed on, and stood up eagerly. The groggy effects of the drugs were gone and he could actually see the relief wash on Michael's face when he appeared with another guard. Only for that face to turn back to anger once the key was slipped into the lock and Alex was free.

"Are you hurt?" He growled, tugging him close so he could examine his body for broken bones or bruises. Alex laughed under his breath.

"My stomach is killing me." He confessed and together they left the building. Alex actually had to jog to keep up with the angry steps.

"Where are we going exactly?" He chirped, confused on what day it even was and what the hell happened in that freaky dream of his.

"Hurting a man where his love truly lies. His wallet." That seemed simple enough.

"What the hell did they do to me?" Michael didn't answer, but fished a package of candy out of his coat pocket. He handed it over and distracted by something he never got to have as a V1, his thoughts changed from demanding to know what happened, to ripping the foil open and taking a bite out of the chocolate bar. Moaning in delight around the treat, he made another attempt for answers, not appreciative of being written off as compliant over food. "So, what are you going to?"

Once again Michael didn't reply, but left him standing in the street while he turned into a building. Alex waited ten minutes, realizing how truly late it was, while eating his candy bar slowly to last. The minute Michael finally came out, somehow looking very satisfied yet still that infuriating calm, they returned to his home.

At home, Alex went into a detailed description of the events that transpired, detailed to what he could actually remember. Michael explained in return when he got back and saw his shoes had been left but he was gone, and the lingering smell of others, he came to the conclusion Whele took him. It was almost a full day before Michael was able to locate him properly. It pained the omega to notice how bent up he looked over the fact it was too late.

Even if they fled, the damage was done. Alex never felt so used when the pieces were put together. It was so bad he did end up tossing up the only thing he had for a day and a half. That alone made his mood worse. Vomit wasn't the best taste in the world.

"Can you tell if it took?" He grumbled, staring into a glass of water as if it held the answers to his problems since the celestial being beside him didn't. Michael stiffened, then began to rub his back in a soothing gesture. His silence told Alex nothing.

"It's too early." He murmured, much to the distress of his omega. It killed him to know he failed in protecting him. Especially because he was taken from his home.

"I don't want it." The blonde declared firmly. And he wouldn't have it. Alex vowed to do anything he could to destroy it. He wouldn't have a child that had no emotional connection to his mate, let alone a child he was forced to have. It wasn't fair to Michael, wasn't even fair to him. Laws were supposed to protect their citizens, not rape them for a profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you didn't understand here that Vega is suffering from the fact the population is older and people aren't having children, so anyone who CAN have children, mostly omegas, are lawfully supposed to "give back" to society. Anyone who doesn't is forced because the need to repopulate is more important to Vega than the actual health and safety concerns for their omega population- which is already pretty low for Vega. Most omegas live in Helena. Aka why William and Erika argue a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My extensive medical knowledge is seriously being called into question writing this fic. By extensive I mean "mediocre" and whatever google or wikihow suggests.
> 
> I'm actually rather ashamed of how I chicken out writing gross stuff.
> 
> And since editing a year later, I'm ashamed in general! :D

In the morning Alex had to force himself to get up, the idea of bailing on his post now properly terrified him. So with some fruit in his stomach, he was off to Whele's. Something that made him feel even sicker.

It was terrible, a walk of shame and in reality no one in the markets actually cared about some soldier. Just the knowledge of what happened lingered in his mind, making him grip the handle of his blade securely as he paced up the steps, meeting another beta for his position.

Thankfully no words were spoken, leading Alex to hope no one knew what had happened. He could handle sexual harassment, but the embarrassment of possibly carrying a bastard child at the sake of Whele's twisted sense of revenge to crush his spirit and infuriate Michael was just too much.

A few days past of things going well...normal. No one said anything to him, not even Whele. The only upsetting part was how when he tried to talk to Claire, she simply patted his cheek and told him she was sorry. Other than that, the week was as good as it could be and the next wasn't so bad either.

Except secretly Alex had been drinking some sort of poison he found to flush his system out. A bottle he found in William's medicine cabinet. If Michael had been able to tell, he said nothing. At most every time he drank from the little bottle that some of the higher up ranking V women drank to lose weight since its purpose was to flush the body of toxins, he got sick. It was the only thing he could find that he hoped would act like a morning after pill. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to take some control of his life back.

Everything then was fine until the two week anniversary of the threat Whele made to Michael came up. Alex was pulled from his bunk and hauled to the medic room once again. At least this time orders were clear and he wasn't being drugged. A sort of perk, if one could consider it such.

They wanted to see if the fetus took; If he was carrying or not.

Alex had never been more relieved to see that when he walked into a much friendlier looking room, Michael was already there, glaring daggers into another female doctor. This time he could tell she was an alpha just by the way she carried herself. Whele and private guards from his own core were waiting outside.

He pulled himself up to the table and found that a simple blood test would tell if it took. A piece of paper and a vial of blood would say if his life was in the clear or not. It was ironic his life would be boiled down to a damn pregnancy test. Worst is how it made him feel.

Worried breathing had Michael by his side instantly, though his eyes stayed locked on the woman as she prepped his arm to take the blood. Alex barely flinched and so the waiting game began while a loud machine rumbled. The omega found himself resting his head on his mate's hip, eyes closing until the machine clicked.

Whele was suddenly allowed to come strolling in when the results called for an ultrasound on his stomach. After the ever uncomfortable gel was spread over his flat abdomen, and the wand brought up an empty picture of his uterus, a smug grin washed over his face when it was clear there was no parasite growing in him. Even Michael couldn't help but smirk just a tiny bit.

"Are you sufficient enough to claim him infertile now and stop harassing my omega?" Whele was furious, that much was obvious. Alex at that point wanted to ask how his stock market was going. He didn't know how, but Michael said he destroyed it. That had to be a huge chunk of money Whele wasn't getting anymore, right?

"When's his next heat?" The older male questioned his voice snappy to the doctor as Alex reached out for a tissue to wipe his stomach down and fix his shirt. His angel watched quietly, vaguely amused by his expressions to the gel.

"From his hormone levels, three to four weeks?" She chirped back, scrambling to put everything away now that a superior alpha was directing his anger to her. The poor thing didn't even know she would be dead by the end of the day. Alex hoped she didn't have a family.

"We'll just have to try again then." It was always just one blow after another. No bullet ever dodged for good. Alex didn't even care when Michael gave a look that promised murder. Nightmares like David Whele didn't just magically go away because one battle was won over him. It was a war Alex feared they would lose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable feelings galore. Enjoy my attempt at writing dubious consent.
> 
> and as a current edit, im so sorry i exist

Michael refused to let him leave for the next couple days. He kept him in his tower like a prisoner for "safekeeping" and let no one inside. Alex threw a fit, refused it and tried to leave, but in the end every night he curled up against his alpha and felt too safe to want to go anywhere else.

Michael managed to cut his hours so he had the nights with him. But Alex pleaded to just leave the city. Why he wouldn't go, Alex couldn't figure out but as the weeks past, he was too nervous to longer care. His heat was approaching, and nausea was making it nearly impossible to focus. Twice he brought a box to the wrong rooms before he realized what he was doing wrong. It caused a fight between him and his alpha who insisted he stop working. Alex blamed his distractions and increasing stress on being in Whele's house. It creeped him out too much to do his work, but that was no reason for him to simply stop. He had an obligation.

He had dignity and pride.

Only four days later, when his fever broke out in the early morning and he was in the soldier’s quarters, he regretted his choices on staying away from Michael. Everyone could smell it, all eyes turning to him before he scurried to find his legs and bail. It was a blessing no one followed, probably the simple shock of the smell hitting them stunned every alpha in the room.

Why he wasn't spending every night with Michael he had no clue. Probably something to do with his pride being called into question. Pride was a terrible thing to have. Dignity was even worse. Not only that but he was an idiot who thought he had an extra day before his heat struck him.

Now speed walking to the only place he was safe from everyone, in pain he went. Each step felt like he would be sick, and if it wasn't for determination and the fact he's learned to expect such things after the third time, he probably would have curled on the floor and wailed. Though if he actually expected safety in walking in a building of bloodthirsty alphas with an agenda as twisted as licorice, then he was stupid. Stupid and dizzy from standing already.

"Lannon, you're supposed to be in the infirmary." A soldier informed him, reaching out to grab his arm and for fighting for omega's pride, Alex instantly elbowed him in the face. Blood poured down the man's nose and on his lips and chin.

"Don't touch me." Alex snapped, pointing a finger at the man's bloody face as he grabbed his head with the other hand. Everything was so hot... His hands weren't even cold enough to find some relief. God, he felt like he was going to melt. In his daze at trying to keep himself standing and not turning into a puddle of goo, the realization that the guard he hit wasn't dizzy, and was actually really fucking pissed his nose was bleeding.

The next second Alex found himself pinned to the wall, being shouted at. The words were a loss and the only reaction the omega had was to lay his cheek against the cool marble and close his eyes.

"Michael." He whined when he was dragged off, stumbling to keep up. If it wasn't for either one holding him up, he might have actually fallen and refused to stand again. Most things were hazy, like how he ended up in another examining room. A different doctor. How many doctors were they going to kill each time they saw his tattoos?

He was all but too compliant when asked to change into a hospital gown. The cool material was a blessing against his skin and it saved yet another uniform from being ruined by the slick seeping down his thighs as the time progressed. When it came to his actual pain, an IV dripping some weird fluid into his veins numbed his body in ways he was thankful for.

It didn't take away the aching need that lay under the cramps. In fact no pain actually made it worse, and they did nothing to stop his fever. He was left to writhe on a chair, demanding his alpha's presence, a request that was denied. Worse was the waiting, waiting for something bad he knew would happen. They couldn't just keep him in a room like this. It was already torture not having the comforting smell of his mate.

Hours ticking by didn't ease anything; trashing around on the hard chair while he voiced his displeasure didn't help either. No one was paying him any attention, or if they were, they were purposely ignoring his demands. So Alex started to scream. If he was being left to rot, he had a right to his alpha.

His screams of frustration were finally answered when a doctor opened the door. Questions of how he was feeling filled the room along with an invading smell of another alpha that wasn't his alpha. Alex ignored them and started to pull out his IV. When he stood, the back of his gown was soaked, making the doctor— an older man with badly dyed brown hair, wrinkle his nose. Any omega smelled good and it was a shame it was something artificial.

"Do you want sedation?" Alex only stared, blinking away confusion before taking a hesitant step towards the door. What he wanted was Michael and he planned on finding him while the drugs that kept away pain lasted.

Whoever this doctor was let him get as far as opening the door, but what waited for him was another guard. The very same he hit. The very same one that had no problem bringing the hilt of his own sword into Alex's nose, successfully knocking him out to the floor. Everything went black when he heard the guard laugh out a "whoops."

Even through his black out, he could feel his body being tugged on the table. He could feel distantly the way his legs were parted and the cold latex of hands holding him open while something even colder slipped inside. Even though he was unable to consciously move, open his eyes, really process what was happening, the pleasure of those special nerves inside being pressed against had his back arching. Fluids rushing deep inside him calmed the way his skin was feverish. Though the injection of a needle in his abdomen ruined any feel good after effects, Alex remained unaware of his body.

Feeling groggy, achy and worst of all still unbearably hot, Alex cracked his eyes open against the harsh examining room's lights some time later. How much time later he had no actual clue. He sat up, realizing slowly but surely of the situation he was in, then a smell that had every thought wiped away from his conscious. Instantly he stood, fumbling around like a fish, but managed to get to the door again.

This time when he opened it, the angel he had been calling for was there. Relieved, he threw his arms around him. He defended this lack of judgment on the fact he was far gone in his heat and the damp sticky red on the other's shirt didn't register to cause him worry.

Michael tilted his head up, analyzing the dried blood on his nose. He scowled, tensing at it before ushering his mate along, collecting his clothes, then tugged him home. There weren't words shared as they returned to the celestial's tower. But the feeling that Michael had seriously hurt someone crept along the omega's mind. It did nothing but make him ache with more need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u ever read something u wrote a year ago and scream at urself for everything lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew porn

"I'm sorry they touched you." Michael murmured as he brushed Alex’s hair back with his fingers. Michael kissed his earlobe, letting his scent wash over him. Alex was squirming helplessly, wordlessly begging for more relief when the cramps came back. It was just too bad the angel was too upset to comply.

"Michael... Michael please." He whined, trying so hard to be considerate of the other's unrest, but his own problems were a little more important to him. Michael thankfully caved, pulling him into his lap. The gown he still wore was easily discarded, and fingers traced along the skin. As if he was marking the skin back as his.

"They hurt you." He kissed at his nose, the pain barely registered to the other. In fact he started tugging at his shirt. It was gone in an instant, proving the blood wasn't his, not that Alex had put much thought into it.

"Michael just fuck me already." He actually growled, rutting his hips down. The angel's eyes slipped shut, breathing increased as he tried to calm himself. It was hard to do anything when your omega was naked and needy, rubbing against you.

"Please?" How could anyone deny the call of an omega? Previous worries of not wanting to risk children were forgotten when it didn't matter now. Michael had him down on the bed under him before Alex could even whine another plead. With a little effort, he had his pants undone and low enough to pull himself out.

Hooking his leg up, in one thrust the angel was seated in the other. The slosh of slick that greeted him like goo was a lot more relaxing than he would have expected. But that was the beauty of being bonded; anxiety and pain was shared, but in the same breath so was pleasure and happiness.

Alex sighed out, linking his legs around the alpha's waist at the ankles while he set a slow pace. His thumb traced his lips, pressing in to rub the inside of his cheek, and the body under him only let out a low moan, arching up to encourage him faster, to take and bite and mate. Make the child his, he blubbered around his thumb. Alex was too talkative, and it was frustrating how his words got to the celestial.

He cradled him, pressing his nose to his neck while he drove into the pliable body over and over. Alex's moans only encouraged him harder, especially the way he clenched and bucked, his heels digging in his lower back in the wake of an orgasm. Michael ignored it and nibbled on his neck as he kept his pace.

His knot swelled a lot faster than he wished it to, and too soon he was unable to slip out. Each time he tried to move deeper, the tug was so over sensitive and caused for a flood of his come to fill up and possibly replace whatever they stuffed in him. For once in his life since knowing Whele, he hoped he was right and he was infertile and could wash out the damage the money hungry bastard caused.

Michael arranged their limbs so they both were comfortable with him lying on top of him, half off on the bed. Seemingly calm now that the hormones and an alpha's semen filled him, Alex put his head in the crook of the other's neck. For a little under an hour they stayed linked together until Michael could slip free. Even then they didn't make a move to move. Alex was sound asleep, his mouth hanging open just a little in an endearing way that had Michael wishing to get a picture and document it.

The angel couldn't sleep, he didn't even try. The worries started to pile on his conscious. He would have massacred Whele himself if it wasn't for the liability. Michael was angry, not stupid. He needed something even more creative than shutting down the stock market for a week. Which was a reaction that was truly priceless when he was accused and verbally reprimanded for.

The rest of Alex's heat was fairly normal. No threat that caused any more tensions. The only difference was Michael's lack of concern about the pregnancy possibility. He made absolute sure to take care of all his needs as a way of being sorry for what he was put through.

Whether that meant licking him out, brushing his tongue along the folds and slurping on the overwhelming slick while Alex trashed and swallowed his cries by biting on his palms, panting so hard that he came without even being touched twice just like that. Or by letting him take control, set his own pace and fuck himself silly while Michael avoided touching and watched in awe at the determination Alex had. Michael pleased him to the best of his abilities and then some.

Alex had a charm to him when he was so horny. A sort of grace that Michael lavished. It was almost a shame when his fever broke and Alex was begging for food and a bath and not his knot.

But Michael happily carried him to the bathroom anyway.

"The lion, we could let it out." Alex suddenly declared as he rubbed the washcloth between his legs. The angel tilted his head, not following what the blonde was going on about. The curiosity only excited him.

"Whele. Mac told me about this lion he has; we could let it out. It's like his prized possession." Alex elaborated, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Then what?" Michael mused as if he was letting a child talk, leaning back to watch Alex work.

"It's out. What more?" Alex replied, arching an eyebrow. "It's a big enough mess alone." This idea, it would be a pretty enjoyable prank. Michael, against his better judgment agreed if it meant making Alex happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams into the void


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Alex aren't friendsies, hashtag sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally just sorry

The lion was a success. Samson's release to the house he was kept in had destroyed plenty of valuable property. Best of all was the inability to prove it was an intentional mishap. Michael was just that good.

Alex himself was in a better mood every time he reported to his post at Whele, just knowing that the damn lion had to be moved back to where the lioness was elsewhere while things were remodeled. He thrived on hearing David tell to contractors about certain plans as he stood on guard outside.

His smugness got the best of him when he couldn't hide the smirk on his face as David stormed around, trying so hard to find a paper with an important number regarding his lion that Alex may or may not have swiped and destroyed. He was roughly grabbed and tossed into a chair for interrogation. Much to his amusement actually.

"I know you've been in this room, boy." He must be truly desperate for that post-it. Alex only stared up at him. "I can smell that you were in here. Your little whore stench of the angel lingers like bad trash."

"Sir, I'm only in here when you make be." The omega replied, feigning a look of confusion. It didn't work on the alpha. He reached out, as if he was going to strangle him, then stopped. The angel's threat lingered in his mind, as it should considering Michael was dead serious about breaking his hand off.

The blonde gave him that infuriating grin that caused Whele to slam the chair away. It span twice until Alex stopped it with his foot catching on the desk. He stood up, feeling that all too familiar wave of dizziness that had begun to develop a week after his heat.

It didn't go unnoticed. The annoyed and frustrated look turned into something more sinister. "I should be more careful, after all you're pregnant, aren't you?" He mused, coming up to stand over him, inhaling that insulting scent of the angel, but what lingered under it was the sweet, sweet scent of a young omega carrying. Pregnancy with omegas often made them more desired considering their biological nature to carry children. Omegas that could were preferred mates with sweeter scents. Even if he was mated, David wouldn't mind tasting.

But he didn't desire the idea of being slaughtered by Michael. Not yet at least. So he settled for smelling him. "Tell me, how far are you? About ten days? I like you, Alex. I'll set you up a nice little appointment. Check the progress. After all, we all tried so hard for this."

The grin wiped from his face and subconsciously the V2 placed his hand over his stomach. He hadn't actually thought much about it, having hoped it wouldn't have taken. But that was a silly thought, whatever shot they gave him had to stimulate and increase ovulation, and if it wasn't the man who donated, Michael had to be the father. Not knowing which actually made it worse.

"I'm not pregnant. It didn't take. Guess I'm just a bad omega." He declared, glancing at the clock. He had two hours left of his shift. "Your offer is so considerate and all too. Darn that I have to pass. Michael sends his regards." Alex added, testing the limits as he tried to inadvertently sneak out. Whele wasn't having that, and snatched him by the arm.

"I can tell when you're lying to me. Be mindful not to do it again. You think you getting bred like the bitch nature intended you to be is bad? I can make your life hell and there is nothing the angel can do. Think twice before you take my paperwork." And with the threat in place, he let go of his arm, leaving the blonde to stumble backwards. Then he scurried out to stand back outside the doorway where he had all the time to replay the threat in his mind while he rubbed his belly.

What could be worse than already being treated like an animal? He was actually scared to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy nightmare and gore galore.

With the rest of his shift finally over, Alex was happy to return to his bunk and lay back. It was late, and his worries kept over analyzing what Whele said. He should have known it would take, yet he was hoping that with pure denial it wouldn't have.

Just as his eyes closed, the familiar hat of his little companion popped into view. His eyes opened instantly, sitting up to greet Bixby as she sat at the foot of his bunk. It's been some time since he got to see her, and with a grin, he waved to her.

"Hey Bix." He greeted, amazed that just being near her could ease anxiety. That was just the way omegas could affect each other.

"Hey." She greeted back, showing suddenly her new dress by standing up again and spinning briefly. Claire really was taking care of her like she said. It helped ease his nerves that the girl he had been friends with since she was just a little kid was doing a lot better now and moving up to a better position in life. He truly hoped for the best.

"How come you don't visit the Riesen House anymore?" She eventually questioned, sitting back down as he rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed like he was getting that question a lot lately. His life was too much of a train wreck to properly make time to see anyone though. 

None the less he looked for words to delicately describe the situation he was in. But how could you word that for a half year your life had been turned upside down not only from being declared the Chosen One, but having to develop into your actual birthed status? Then because of being an omega, all the humanity you thought you were entitled to was swept away because a bitch in heat was a bitch in heat and only good to be bred. Which he was forced to do against his will and on top of that got mated for his own protection to the only alpha that he knew he can trust, and because of his relationship status to that alpha, he lost Claire, became public enemy number two (second to Michael) in Whele's eyes, and the target of a cruel power play that is seriously putting a strain on his health? And word that all in a way that she could understand and wasn't a plot of some cheesy romance novel or bad sitcom?

"I'm under strict orders with Michael." Somewhere he heard a laugh from two bunks over. Yeah, he grimaced too. It was more like he was strictly under Michael. This answer pleased the little girl enough anyway, and she gave a cheeky smile.

"I gotta go soon, but I'm glad I got to finally see you. Stay in touch more often alright? I been coming down here every time Claire looks away so I could see you, but you haven't been here." If he has ever felt guilt, it couldn't compare to the stab of pain in his heart at her words. He ruffled her hair, messing up the perfectly done pigtails before smiling back.

"I pinkie promise you'll see me again before the week’s end." Even if he somehow managed to break all his bones, go into heat three months early, nearly die, and was under house arrest, he would find a way to keep his promise to the girl. His answer satisfied her, and with a quick hug, she darted off as quick as ever. The girl was like a fox. It’s how she survived all those years in the tunnels. When they lived together before he became a soldier, she was the one who stole them dinner.

Alex was fairly sad to see her go, but too tired from his day to actually care. Sleep hit him fast while the remembrance that when you are pregnant, you get easily worn out by even the smallest of tasks. His dreams were plagued by unwanted terrors...

_Alone on the ground outside of the city, unable to get in as he pounded and begged, tears rushing down his face. There was a gate though, and too soon the outside turned into a prison, where he gripped the bars for dear life. The most agonizing pain tearing from his insides. Whele stood from just a little ways of the cell, laughing in a way similar to the distortion of an 8-ball, and to his horror, the pain his stomach was greeted with blood between his legs._

_It dripped, then gushed out of him while Michael placed his hand over his that still clung to the iron bars. He had no clue where his clothes went, but the hospital gown he wore just barely covered the gore when something similar to claws tore from the inside of his body. He was literally being ripped in half and no matter how much he screamed, how much blood he lost, he couldn't pass out. Even when he fell back on his ass and an extended baby hand ripped from his stomach. The pain was nothing he ever felt before, screaming couldn't even describe it._

_He was forced to watch the monster inside of him perform a C-section from within, and too soon his gown was lifted up, a child, near the age of six, the age Bixby was when he first met her, peaked out shyly. A pang of joy crept over him, a weak smile gracing his features as he reached out to touch the pale skinned little boy with bright blue-green eyes and a mop of dark curls only his father could have supplied the genes for. But the eyes soon turned black, veins creeped along his face as he showed his hands, no.... Not hands. Claws._

_It wasn't a child, but an 8-ball; he birthed an 8-ball. The monster smiled back at him as his face twisted into pure realization and fear._

_Don't you love me, daddy?_

_Alex couldn't shake his head no, or even yes. He couldn't move. His eyes flickered up to Michael, who continued to watch, unmoved. Analyzing it. He tried to reach to him, cry for help, anything, but all his alpha did was shake his head, whispering that he told him..._

_You don't want the children I would give you._

_His gaze was forced back to the child, who spread his wings about six feet in span, then without warning, ducked under his hospital gown. All too soon, another shift of reality. Back on a table, only in Whele's office?_

_When he could move, he flailed, tried to get up, only to find his feet were being held down in a vice grip. Scared, he held his breath and looked over to find David leaning in between his legs. He looked up, showing off those same black eyes before letting go of one leg. In an instant, a knife was in his hand, then in his inside thigh. He was carved like a turkey while the knife, deep the knife went until it reached his opening between his legs._

_Even child birth to an 8-ball wasn't as horrible as the way the knife carved into his tender insides, fucking him open with the blade to the point the blood ran like his slick did in his heats. Screams did nothing, because what sounded like horror to him, came out as moans, begs for more and please harders._

Alex woke up in a sweat, panting loud in the middle of the night while all the other soldiers were fast asleep. The gut wrenching pain in his stomach and something wet between his legs made him fear the worst as he carefully pulled his blanket off and dabbed his fingers in the moisture, fearfully bringing it up to his nose. And results showed... Pee.

He actually wet the bed in his nightmare. He was never going to live this down.

After cleaning up his mess, thankfully unseen and with all evidence gone, he went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. For some reason he couldn't shake the dream, no matter how hard he tried.

"Get it together, Alex." He murmured to himself, rubbing his cheek as he felt inspiration to tug his sleeves up. Watching as the tattoos seemed to come to life, twisting into words he could almost understand, he tugged the sleeves back down before they were clear enough. Not even now would he check them.

After that, he crawled back into his bunk with fresh, dry sheets and with the burning humiliation of being like a small child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried daddy angels are important to me

In the morning when he woke up, he didn't stay long. He collected his breakfast (a fruit cup of peaches) and bailed for Michael's as soon as he was able to. It was his day off and he figured the comfort of his alpha would help ease his still unrested mind. Of course he had no intentions of sharing the contents of his dream. It wasn't particularly something he wanted him to know.

Who even told their partner they had a dream of giving birth in a jail cell to an 8-ball then getting fucked with a knife by said partner's enemy? It certainly didn't call for great over dinner conversation. So no, Alex wasn't going to share his dream. Not when everyone seems to think it's all connected to his tattooes.

But of course Michael pressed for more details when he sensed Alex's distress, declaring something like a vision, a prophecy, as predicted. If that didn't make him feel more nauseous, than it was the way the peaches settled in his stomach.

"It was just a bad dream." He grumbled, laying his head against the table. As much as he spent his time with Michael, it always baffled him to remember that his tower was an apartment on the top two floors, not just a bedroom. And that the kitchen was just as lovely as the rest; a feminine touch was put into it. Alex could tell.

"It could mean more, have you tried to read the tattoos?" Oh he tried, but they're bullshit and annoying, making it so that he didn't care anymore. Something which he said in the same blunt, mean, and indifferent way. Michael found that answer extremely unimpressive.

"Try to read them. They could help you understand your dream." If only to please him, and the fact the omega just wasn't feeling well enough to argue, Alex tugged his sleeve up and stared at his forearm. The same swirling, the same fuzzy headache intensified tenfold, and soon the words clear as day showed.

He hoped his face didn't betray his shock.

"Nope. Nothing. Michael, my head is killing me. Everything feels funny." He grumbled, pulling his gray sweater sleeve down. It was a comfortable hoodie he became too close with, even in the hot weather just because of the damn marks. Life would be ten times easier if he could cover them up in ways that didn't involve heavy fabric. He missed the natural tan he got by being in the sun. Soon he would be whiter than a ghost.

The celestial didn't respond, giving him a look that suggested he knew his omega was lying to him. Thankfully (his luck wasn't so bad today), he didn't press further. Then again, if he had, Alex would tell him just where he could shove it.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" He eventually asked, finally taking a seat across from him at the table, which was a beautiful marble stone top with black steel accents and booths. Alex was only paying attention to these details on the grounds of not wanting to let Michael see the worry in his eyes.

"Terrible, honestly. I'm pregnant and it's awful and I can't even hit you for doing it to me." He groaned playfully.

"Hm." That was his only reply, before he scooted his chair out from him, swooped up the omega in his arms and actually carried him, against Alex's approval, to the bedroom again. It was Michael's favorite room for the simple fact of the large window facing the city and his nest. Sometimes angels were more like avian than one would expect.

Once settled happily in bed, pursuing cuddles, the blonde began to relax. This room did settle his nerves quite easily. He wasn't sure why, maybe because it was Michael's spot. Or because they mated there, or even because he had spent the most time in the room than anywhere else in the tower that it became his spot too. Either way, it smelled like him and his alpha, like home, and that was good enough for him to close his eyes and just peacefully drift off.

That was until he was being violently shaken. Groaning that he was still tired and just a few more minutes, he peaked his eyes open to find a worried angel staring at him. Confused as to how long he had been sleeping, Michael instantly informed him that he was bleeding.

"Bleeding?" He groaned again, sitting up so he could see through his jogging pants blood soaked through. It was odd he felt utterly nothing and even tugged his pants down, expecting some cut of some kind. No, it had to be coming from his ass. With a little prodding carefully on Michael's part, it was seen that it had been coming from the extra opening inside the rim of muscle of his hole. Whatever caused the bleeding, it was done now.

"I'm taking you to a doctor." That was the final word on the matter before he was forced to change. Though his pants were brought with as testimony to the amount of blood. It was only about the size of his fist, but it was enough that it was actually uncomfortable to walk with. At least he got to use the excuse that flying could make it worse. While walking was longer, it beat the motion sickness being in the air caused. Even before the pregnancy took he was like that.

That doctor Whele said he would set up for him actually was true. Shockingly enough he had called the morning after Alex denied he was pregnant. Alex knew logically there was actually no way Whele had anything to do with the blood, and technically the nightmare wasn't his fault either, but he still felt uneasy being taken into a room to be examined that was called and probably being paid for by that bastard.

It turns out that "spotting" as they call it is perfectly normal and is the body's way of adjusting. But while the amount of blood that it was a little concerning, it shouldn't be a problem unless it happens often.

They were given a pamphlet about omegan males and their pregnancy complications. Blood was normal, but if it was too excessive, it could be a sign of a miscarriage. Male omegas were actually more likely to miscarry due to their bone structure not being built for it, their uteruses being naturally smaller, and the stress that was placed on them.

If spotting continued, it was suggested he buy pads and just bare through it with the pheromones of the alpha. Alex's face was beat red by the time they left while Michael's nose was stuck in the pamphlet.

"Stop reading it." He griped, tearing it out of his hand. It was already bad enough this was happening to him, he didn't need over protective archangel father on the list of his problems.

"It said you shouldn't drink alcohol or consume nuts during your term." He repeated the information, blinking, not understanding the other's anger. Hormones. "They're bad for the child."

"The child is bad for me." Alex snapped. "Besides, nuts are like... Ninety percent of my diet. Take that out and I'm starving." Not only that, Alex wasn't even sure he wanted the baby after the tattoos and dream and actual blood. Maybe it was best if he did miscarry.

"I know the circumstances around it are not ideal, but I do believe we can make it work." For an angel, he had no clue. The omega only pursed his lips then handed him the flyer back. Though that meant he was to hear more male omega facts and what to do and don'ts. It was a terrible day off. In fact, Alex almost wished he was standing outside Whele's door again. That way he wouldn't have to hear that the majority of male omegas organs were naturally smaller and caused for health risks, and that their existence would have been bred out if it wasn't for a genetic coding failure. Something about in the womb everyone starts out as a female beta and develops as their chromosomes direct. Male omegas are a cross the between omega female and male beta genes.

Information that he only half listened to (so it probably wasn't even right what he was hearing honestly) and he fully gave no damn about it.

None the less, returning home again was nice, and the day was spent with his angel locating all the "expecting your first child with a/o couples" books he could find, and Alex sleeping away his anxieties. It was a blessing that the awful nightmares didn't taunt his sleep while his head laid against his alpha's knee. Possibly from the doses of pheromones washed over him like the best security blanket an omega could ask for.

He really did have a good mate. It was a shame Alex was going to have to kill his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo such mystery, what did the tattoos say, what does it all mean, ~*~follw for more soft whatever the fuck this is~*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega empathy is a thing and poor writing is my thing :)

Mornings went as they usually did when the omega wakes up next to his angel. Michael would have his arms around his waist, not tight, but not loose enough he could get free to go to the bathroom. He would have to squirm enough to slip out then do his morning routine. That's only when Michael wasn't awake before him. Today was a day where he wasn't and when Alex crept back into the bedroom, he could still see the celestial sound asleep.

He looked peaceful, his mouth parted just a little. When he didn't have Alex to grab on, he used a body pillow, tucking it safe against his chest. Primal instinct or just his love for spooning. It didn't matter.

Dressed in his uniform, Alex tip toed out of the room and made his way down the endless stairs to even get to how high Michael's room was, then out into the pavement. Fresh, city pavement. His favorite. Really, compared to the air, he would take dirt.

Regardless, Alex began to head towards his post, today was special, some play all the soldiers were supposed to stand guard at. He was going to go, but then made the mistake of looking out at the wall. Making a trip over, no one would actually miss him. His post wasn't something he would actually be noticed at. Plenty of soldiers lingered around the stadium when plays were in session. It would be hard to take count his disappearance, unlike if he was supposed to be at a particular spot.

With a sly grin on his face, the omega changed his direction and started walking casually. He kept his palm resting on the handle of his blade, acting professional in case anyone questioned him. However when he was walking towards the weak spot in the wall he knew how to slip out of so easily, where a bag of supplies was stashed for getaway trips, he spotted William doing his daily charity runs.

Deadpanning, Alex tried to duck behind a wall, but alas the damage was done. It's like the bastard was trained to pick up on his scent and like a rapid shark swimming after blood. William called to him and forced to stay because he was noticed, Alex smiled politely and met him halfway, not at all wanting him to be suspicious of his current whereabouts so far from any post he was previously signed for.

"Hey Alex, you're awfully far from the stadium, are you not working today?" The play that was going on was rather popular, nothing like the Jubilee, but a famous play for the city. All the higher V citizens attended and there was always rowdy V1s that tried to sneak their way in. Entertainment wasn't very wide spread to the lower citizens.

"No, no I don't work till later. When the play actually starts." He lied, scratching at his cheek. William of course bought this at face value, considering he was fairly naive. At least as far as Alex was concerned, he was.

"Ah, well, care to walk with me?" Not really, he thought, sparing a glance at the wall. It was too late, he was spotted, William would look for him at the play, probably request he stand guard at his booth. Weird to think about too, he was so used to naturally standing behind Claire. Then again, they might actually sit together considering their engagement. A thought that made his stomach turn.

"Sure, where are you going?" He eventually replied. The other omega did a small smile and half shrug before he started to walk back from where he came from.

"Nowhere really, just around for some fresh air. That's all you're doing too, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Fresh air."

"It must be hard..." He started, and god, Alex could tell this conversation was nowhere he wanted to breach up on. "Being someone of your grave importance... I know I said that before. I really do envy you. And of course, I feel bad. How's the baby?" Ah yes, he totally called it. This was exactly a conversation he would rather go deaf than be a part of.

Fidgeting, not wanting to be involved, Alex sighed. "I guess it's healthy." He answered truthfully, unsure of its status and quite frankly he couldn't give a damn about it either.

"I want children; badly. I'm lucky to be an omega, I'll be the one to carry. Too bad any children I do get, won’t be Claire's." Alex could relate to that problem. Since his dad basically raped him out of his choice. But Alex didn't say that, instead he shrugged.

"It's not fun. You're tired, weak, everything hurts, everything makes you sick. Nothing tastes right, there's so much blood, it presses right against your bladder. I would do anything to cut it out of me right now." Aggression laced his words, and rightfully so. When you wake up to pee because whatever is growing inside of you wants to stomp on your bladder, life pretty much sucked. Or worse, when your alpha is panicking because you bled in your sleep and he didn't know why because not only are alphas stupid to omega needs, on top of it he wasn't even human.

Only female betas bled like that, omegas didn't have the worry of periods, they just had a heat every three months, unless irregular. And their heat had no blood involved. Any discarded eggs and the lining of the uterus was ripped out and absorbed back into the body where it was flushed out with other waste. He didn't know what was actually more painful, the first day of heat when that happens, or the idea of bleeding all over the place every month. He didn't envy beta women.

Hearing his list of complaints, the brunet only smiled. "Yes, but it is still a gift, our purpose in life. The bonding experience, I hear it’s like being with an alpha for the first year. You feel good just holding your own baby. I... want that." It was then Alex remembered Claire wasn't an alpha, William would never get the pleasure of being soothed to sleep by the pheromones that made your body feel like it was on a cloud. He would never get a knot, which Alex would be lying if he didn't say was really the best physical part of a male alpha. Hell, even female alphas were some of the best lays Alex ever had. But worse, William wasn't going to be bonded chemically.

Many argue you don't need it to be happy and in love, but after Alex had the reminder every day on his neck, in his blood actually, that he had someone who loved him so wholly, whom he physically and emotionally would be unable to live without, he couldn't imagine living unbonded again. Even though he loved Claire, a lot, wanted to be with her in a physical and emotional relationship, she still couldn't give him what he needed, and he couldn't do the same for her. Poor William was in the same boat, only worse was he really did want the bond bite, the children, feeling useful to his mate. What could an omega male do for a beta female? At least that's how society saw it, and Alex could understand it from the omega's perspective.

"Not going to lie to you, bonding has been amazing." Granted that with his bondment came so much terror, but the actual experience of being close enough to your mate, your breathing would sync, thoughts linking, it was like being one with Michael and it was so indescribable. How many nights any stress would just melt away because his alpha willed it to? And his heats, the first was truly unbearable, the second was bad up until Michael caved. And when he did, when Alex got that physical pleasure, it made all the gross, fevered skin, sweaty, stickiness on his skin so worth it. Without an alpha's knot, the pain of a heat would be so unbearable. Even with an alpha just there, radiating his scent, it eased discomfort a little.

Bonding would be perfect with someone so lonely as the prince was.

"Like I said, I'm kind of jealous of you." He laughed.

"You could always just find an alpha. There's thousands in the city. Trust me..." The blonde replied, feeling pity for him.

"Oh god no, my father would kill me. Disown me. And Claire." He added as an afterthought. "I care about her, she's my friend. Our houses coming together is the best for this city. I can't just abandon all of it so I can be happy. I have to stay, really, it's not so bad either." William declared, proving he was a much, much better person than his father. Hell, Alex couldn't even picture how such a drastic change between them was possible. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was a lot like Jeep.

Just before he could reply, someone was waving to the royal omega, and with an apology on his lips, the other bailed without looking back. He left him alone to stew in his own thoughts, pitying him with all Alex had. Weird too, he really didn't like the idea of feeling sorry for the bastard who had his Claire and was son of the monster who tormented his dreams, but alas, omega empathy was a terrible thing.

Alex ended up going back to his original plans. Going to the play just wasn't going to settle his nerves. Seeing Claire and William and Whele, no, he would rather deal with the lickings he would get as he slipped through the weak point in the wall, grabbing his bag and off he went for the afternoon. He had no real intentions or goals, but the empty air, being alone, set into survivor mood did something good for him. He just wasn't sure what that was yet.

Though his thoughts traveled to his stomach. He had a first aid kit, he could find somewhere and cut it out. That way he didn't have to worry at all. No one would find it, and he could come back and play it as a miscarry. It could work....

Of course it wouldn't, not when as he turned the corner, trying to get far out enough the guards on the wall wouldn't see him, stood Michael.

He let out an unimpressed groan, groaning over his life, over Michael, over the damn wall. Over everything. He couldn't just catch one break, could he? There wasn't even hope of running back and hoping he didn't see him. He could smell him and that pissed looking glare spoke enough warning not to move.

"Heeeey." The blonde greeted, holding his hands up to show no weapon. The angel stalked forward until he was in range to twist the arm around, pulling Alex close to his chest.

"Why do you do this?" He questioned as Alex stumbled along to keep up as they returned back inside the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes, at this point im not even sure what the fuck i have written. or why it ended up well received


	11. Punished fully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pointless smut chapter for those that only came for it.
> 
> honestly i hope no one romanticizes what a shitty relationship this is. jesus christ.

Being someone's omega apparently didn't excuse them from punishment when the alpha was a superior. Which made sense, he couldn't be giving any special treatment or Alex really would be kicked out of the military. Not only that, it was one of his conditions to being mated to the angel.

Man, he regretted it though. Regretted it with every fiber of his being. Especially as he was pushed over the all too familiar table.

Words were short, the whip, not so much.

The angel gave no warning but the sound of the whip crushing through air before it connected against his back, making him inch forward against the table. Deep breathes, he reminded himself, flinching as the burn of his skin started to welt against his uniform shirt. At least the turtle neck under all the vests was a soft material.

Another crack in the air, this one landing lower, almost as if the intention was to smack against his rear. Alex kept every sound in, trained in the art of not giving the other the satisfaction. But two turned into three, then four, then five, and by six he was openly panting.

Ten cracks was the typical punishment. He was just lucky last time that Riesen stopped him at three. Riesen didn't like him anymore, and no one knew he was there. So seven, eight—

"Ah! O-okay, okay please." He cried out as this particular lash crisscrossed with the one on his ass. He wasn't sure what burned worse, the welts, or the fact he could feel Michael's lips quirk into a grin. Sadistic son of a bitch. Why again did he love him?

"Ten is the punishment, soldier."

"Y-you're a son of a bi- ahh!" Nine sent him stumbling against the table, having lost his grip.

Michael wasn't too awful, instantly he was there to support him, then once sure he was stable, he pressed against his back, leaning down to lick the shell of his ear. God, Alex could feel the swell of his dick and he closed his eyes, fighting the need to press back against him. Mostly because his ass hurt.

"The rules are placed for a reason." He murmured into his ear before pressing his shoulders down. Alex willingly laid his chest on the table, turning his head so his cheek touched the cold metal. Michael grabbed his shoulders, then purposely ground his hips against him and god, the pain/pleasure that mixed from it.

Whipping was not something he wanted to associate with sex.

But damn if he didn't want that knot.

"Please?" He whispered, keeping his eyes shut as he arched in a way to brush back. Michael stepped away and with one final crack to his ass again, the whip was rolled up and left on the table next to him.

"Stand and follow me. Bring your bag." He couldn't help but let out a tortured sob of frustration. Being left with slick gathering between his cheeks, his own cock throbbing and his face beat red was worse than the welts on his back. All of which he hoped wouldn't scar. Either way, he was stumbling to catch his balance and follow into a limp step behind his alpha.

When they got to their destination, a much more private room down the hall, Michael nudged him in and the door was locked behind them. Whatever this room was, it smelled unused. There was even dust collecting on the tables and walls.

But that wasn't important, for Michael was undressing him. That was important. Soon all his shirt and vest and weapons were in pile on the floor, his pants and underwear around his ankles, and he was being turned over to prop himself against another table while Michael— very cruelly, he might add— brushed his lips over his lashes, kissing them before he swatted at his ass. The way it reddened under his ministrations only encouraged him to do it again. So much for not associating such behavior with sex. Alex was moaning before he even knew what was happening.

It was a good thing he did too, for the little breathes he sucked in, the way he bared his throat and let out those low noises and whimpers had the angel undoing his pants as fast as fumbling fingers could accomplish.

This was probably considered a reward for taking his punishment so well, but who cared? Not Alex, especially not him as Michael rubbed the head of his cock over the rim of muscle, then poked at him. Before he could yell at him to stop teasing, Michael sheathed himself in the tight heat. It wouldn't have been so easy, let alone feel so good had this whipping not excited him. A fact Michael made sure to stress each time he slammed back in, nuzzling against all those special squishy glands that made sex with an omega just too much fun.

Alex's face continued to burn red as he laid his head on his arm and let out his choir of moans. They didn't stop when the angel grabbed his ass, pressing his thumbs roughly against the welts. In fact, he was sure they got louder.

Pheromones leaked around, replacing the dusty smell with sex. They did the room a favor. And with a little harsh cry, Alex was coming along the floor, arching to make sure he didn't hit his clothes.

He expected Michael's knot to swell inside him, keep them locked for a better part of an hour, made to cuddle. What he got was the brunet pulling out before the knot could catch on his opening. Stunned, he turned around to watch as Michael jerked himself through orgasm, then stuffed himself back. It was still obvious he was hard, and would be for a while.

Before Alex could ask, Michael explained that being stuck together was a bad idea for now. Then he was forced to turn back around, and with a gush of wind hitting his wounds, he jumped forward. The angel reached out, holding his chest as the tips of his feathers brushed over his back. Alex whined out, but stopped trying to move away when he could feel the lashes closing; healing.

Michael's hand went to his mouth after that, shh'ing him before he could ask how. And with a little side stepping, Michael replaced his hand with his lips. "I presume you'll follow the rules now?" He mumbled against his mouth, amused when he got a nod back.

With his punishment complete, the angel moved away and motioned him to get dressed. Which Alex did a little slowly, so shocked by the way he was healed to actually do much of anything at a quick pace. When he finally did manage to get dressed again, he looked at his mate for an indication what he was supposed to do next. He could go home, or go back to work. He was hoping that he would say home.

He didn't.

"You should be heading to the stadium. I'll be there when the play starts." A man could hope his alpha would bail him from work, but alas, cruel fate insisted otherwise. At least he had the enjoyment of having got to have sex in an office. And he got to walk around with a content look on his face and the smell of sex lingering on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can feathers heal w/o being melted? probably not. is it pointless sex meant not to be questioned? yea


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery/William mmm.

The play was every bit of annoying as he expected. Alex stood up in the one private balcony where the houses of Whele and Reisen sat together for the first time because of their children. The other senate members loitered around and Alex caught the way Michael stood near Senator Thorn. He wouldn't admit to jealousy, but watching the way the angel kept an eye on her made him seethe.

Enough that when William excused himself, he followed him as a guard. By guarding, it was fairly unnoticed. Michael arched an eyebrow, but Alex left by pointing how William dodged off. His absence was now excused and thankfully so.

Alex was about to tell William he was behind him, but the nervous way he paced had him stepping back to hide. Curious about what it was he was up to, the blonde ended up following the other. He occasionally looked around, but was so bad at being sneaky, that Alex had no problem staying out of his sight, still hot on his trail.

The trail surprised him when it led to the extreme outskirts of town in a small bar. Maybe he really was hooking up with an alpha like he had suggested he do earlier.

The V2 thought about leaving, figuring if it was going to be some back alley sex scene, he wasn't even remotely interested, but when a cloaked figure appeared, he couldn't help but stay crouched behind a dumpster.

William and this unknown figure chatted for a split second, before the sharp hiss of "the Chosen One" slipped into conversation, following by his status with the archangel, the cloaked figure reached out and grabbed the prince by his neck. Alex's hand instantly went to his blade, then stopped and leaned just a little closer to hear.

"My brother is NOT fucking some human."

"I-I-I swear by it, Alex Lannon, the Chosen One, he is mated to Michael." William sputtered, his voice squeaking in fear. It’s then that the cloak's hood slipped down enough that the blonde could squint to see bushy eyebrows and an expression that screamed murder.

He was frozen in spot, praying to any god that could hear him that the man would not see him. The man which he assumed had to be Gabriel the Archangel.

"Impossible." He put William down, disgusted by the idea. "And for God's sake William, the next time you want to meet me, bring me useful information about their plans, not the ones involving his bed mates."

"Yes, yes of course. I just... Thought you would find it interesting. Michael has been really distracted by the Chosen One's pregnancy. It is a good time as any to make any moves." He explained himself, and at that, the much bigger man smiled. It was bone chilling and no wonder the man was God's messenger. As terrifying as he was, he said a lot of things by not even opening his mouth.

"You see, that is good information. It's how you word things, William. A leader has to know how to present information in the best light." At the praise, he could see William perk up. Though his back was to him, he was sure the traitor was smiling. Probably even more as the angel leaned over and inhaled his neck. "And stay inside for a week or two, you smell like your heat is coming in a few days. If even that long."

William fidgeted, making Alex recall just earlier today. His advice must have been sticking to him, the human looked like he was trying to ask, do something, flirt. So much for this loyalty to Claire, he thought bitterly as he watched carefully while Gabriel grabbed the side of his face, grinning like a shark.

"How even is that girl of yours? The beta right? Is she going to help your heat?"

"No, she isn't—"

"Don't tell me she isn't interested." He mocked. Alex couldn't see, but William grimaced.

"I'm not pushing for an—"

"Because you don't have a spine?" Gabriel suggested for him.

"I do. But I'm not some kind of monster who forces himself on someone." William snapped, proving that if you continued to poke a docile creature, it'll eventually snap.

"I love it when you stand up for yourself." If William was actually interested in this jackass, it must be from some deep rooted daddy issues, Alex decided.

"Right. I have to go now. The play is probably over now." The prince added, shuffling his feet. The angel tugged him close again, sniffing his neck before letting him go.

"I'm serious about staying away. Don't contact any one underground. Not until you hear from my messengers." Alex really didn't know any better, but it sounded to him like Gabriel was concerned. Couldn't possibly be, William was just some human omega. Unless he was an angel hidden like the powers too. He had a lot to confront Michael with.

But he didn't leave until William and the angel went their separate ways. Then it was straight to Michael's tower. He could help him understand all that he overheard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love the smell of kidnappings in the morning.

He ran most of the way to the tower and up the steps, out of breath and trying desperately to retell everything he heard to the angel reading a book on his couch. "You have to actually pause between words when you speak if you want me to understand." Michael arched an eyebrow, standing up so he could fetch the other a glass of water.

Alex tried again. "William Whele is in cahoots with Gabriel."

"What?" That was probably the first time he ever seemed surprised by something. A shame Alex was so greedy for the water handed to him to appreciate the look of shock on the angel's face.

"I followed William out of the play, kept out of his sight, near that old bar, Lost Paradise? He met up with Gabriel—"

"Are you sure it was him?" So Alex had to describe his voice, the way he carried himself, his sense of humor and easily irritable mood. Sure enough Michael agreed on that being Gabriel and ushered the other to continue his story. When he was finished, making sure to mention that Gabriel gave William a warning about staying inside for the next two weeks, Michael had formulated a plan as to what they were going to tell the senate.

"We will say you saw an attack from your tattoos. We won't speak of William." Alex knitted his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because now we have an advantage knowing William is a spy."

The next day, early morning Alex and Michael delivered the news with some resistance. David Whele was the first to challenge them, ask if they were going to play boy who cried wolf. It ended up with another power play between the angel and man. Michael declaring that he hasn't been wrong before in these, and that he is sure in the upcoming two weeks there would be some sort of attack.

"Sure, an attack you planned with him. Better yet, say this doesn't happen. And the tattoos just meant two weeks from now? Then when it doesn't happen again, three weeks. It's the 'end of the world' cry all over. Are we just supposed to take some ink for its word?"

"If I was working with Gabriel, I wouldn't bother to spare your life after what you have done to my mate." Michael hissed. This game was growing more deadly by the second until Becca voiced in.

"We have anything but an entire city he has protected countless of times as proof to take his word. We need to assume the worst and be grateful if it doesn't happen." The voice of reason from the beta was enough to conclude the meeting, a technical victory on team Michael and Alex's part.

Everything was prepared too, things set into motion as a defense for a war they knew was on them. Weak spots were being fixed, much to the distress of Alex when his get out of the city weak spot in the wall was patched up on the direction from Michael, and everywhere near the bar had tightened security. There wasn't a day Alex wasn't running around, keeping guard until he was placed as a private guard for William.

The stress alone placed on his body increased that irritating spotting. As much as Alex wasn't thrilled with the idea, the pads the doctor suggested became his new best friend. It felt so awkward even though, it saved his clothes and as someone who was as poor as he is and didn't like taking handouts from his alpha with connections, he would rather wear the cotton liner than get blood on his pants and freak anyone out.

Two days past with everyone on high alert. Nothing happened.

It was the third day that Whele was eating his words for dessert. The third day that hundreds of angels were flying towards the city at alarming speed. The third day that an all-out battle Vega was more than prepared for broke out.

Gun shots and blood everywhere, soldiers on the streets where all the citizens were told to stay indoors as much as possible beforehand.

Alex was with William and Claire, keeping him guarded since yesterday night because the poor bastard went into heat like Gabriel suggested. He was the only guard allowed to watch the couple on the grounds of his previous success on guarding Claire's life, and the fact he was the only open and confirmed omega guard "trusted." Whele didn't want any alpha guard ruining his son.

What was worse was just listening to how William cried in pain, thrashing around on his bed. Claire sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand as he squirmed and moaned and begged for relief. Alex would have felt bad if he wasn't so angry at him for being a double crossing prick. As far as Alex was concerned, William could writhe on that bed forever with no relief. Fuck him.

He went ahead and paced around, then stopped to look out the window, watching a fight down below from at least four floors. A fight he should be in. A fight Michael was. He couldn't deny his worry to his mate, even if he was better without having to worry about the omega in his way.

Alex had his forehead against the glass, eyes locked with a sword fight and prayed it wasn't Michael when the flying figure of something large came at the window. Shocked, the blonde hopped back and pulled his sword out, ready to defend the minute the echoing sound of glass shattered in the room. In flew Gabriel, his large wings instantly knocking the soldier down to the floor in a loud thud. He was met with a boot slammed into his side before being picked up by his hair. It was all so sudden, and god, if Gabriel was as strong as Michael, there was no way he would be able to fend him off.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I'm here to collect a little traitor." He declared before tossing Alex aside, making him stumble and spit up blood before he reached out to the bed. Claire couldn't even help before the angel snatched up William's ankle, brought him against his chest with a tug, then jumped out the window. A gust of air picked up the glass, making the entire room look like a tornado hit while the duo flew off in the disarray and fighting.

"Alex?!" The girl's worried shouts comforted him as he got up, using the bed for leverage. "Are you okay? He took William!" He wasn't even remotely close to being okay, and no, he didn't care about William. What he did care about was the way his stomach was in excruciating pain. He could feel the blood ooze. Those pads lied when they said they were durable.

Before he could say these, he completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whispers what the fuck is even happening


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning about a dead fetus. Fetuses man. Fetuses.

The next day, everyone was licking their wounds. Vega won; Gabriel retreated. But he had with him a prisoner, one Alex was supposed to have been watching. He probably would have been put to death by Whele's insistence had it not been for Claire's testimony of how the angel "instantly" knocked him out and took William. It seeming like all Gabriel wanted in particular was him.

This only upset David further, his son was in heat and stolen from his room by an angel. It was already hard enough he lost half his family to angels before, but now they took his son, the last thing he had.

Alex would have been shocked he cared had he not been in a hospital bed, Michael stood next to him, refusing to leave. Not when the ultrasound had proven that the baby only a three weeks old now was dead. Getting it removed honestly relieved him. In fact, Alex felt better. Aside from a small concussion, broken rib, cuts from where the glass shards cut him, oh and stitches because he had a dead thing removed from his body.

His relief was very short lived when the doctors that took it out requested Michael to come see. Alex demanded he see too, so the tray was wheeled out once Michael confirmed that was fine to do so. The pink, fleshy thing that laid on the tray made the poor omega dry heave on the floor though.

It looked so creepy, all bloody and the form of wings connecting to the base had his angel completely deadpanned. Nephilim children grew faster, which made it worse because of the developed limbs, the way it curled on itself. Almost like it felt the pain of dying.

When it was finally taken away, the doctors promising it would be destroyed of, but neither alpha nor omega were naive enough to believe they wouldn't examine it thoroughly, Michael turned to his mate. The omega tried to smile, even assure him that he really didn't even want the baby, but the sight of it was just unnerving. The entire situation was unnerving. In a way he was supposed to be thanking Gabriel for killing the damn thing and taking William away, but all he wanted to do was scream.

"How did the battle go?" The best conversation starter he could come up with. The angel didn't seem to mind and explained how it was well, but with William missing, Whele is threatening a severe form of punishment on his failure to do his job. He even suggested that he tell the senate he was strongly connected to the baby and that this emotional distress of losing it is making him too ill to be accountable for the mistake on Whele's part to leave a pregnant omega to protect two people by himself.

Basically stretch the truth and hope for the best.

It was another day before Alex was well enough to walk. Which he was required to walk instantly to the conference room. A room where he retold with passion what Michael said. It didn't protect his ears from Whele's fury.

"We will not stop until my son is recovered. Do you hear me? Every single soldier we have will be put into finding William." His rant made him uncomfortable, and then even angry when Michael stepped in. The angel couldn't risk so many lives on a suicide mission. So he agreed to go find William himself. It was safer for him.

Even though Alex flat out protested in the middle of the discussion. Being yelled at to mind his place was ignored while he tried so hard to talk sense into his mate. He wouldn't be changed in his ways and promised to go forth that day after spending some time with his own omega. After all, they did just lose their baby.

The conference was cleared out, Michael and Alex walked in pace as Alex balled his fists and looked straight ahead. He had no interest in hearing his excuses. Didn't he have any say in Michael's life? Any influence? The angel tried to soothe his anger with his scent, but he kept his lips pressed together and eyes narrowed to slits. If looks could kill, this one would have slaughtered Whele over and over for making his alpha risk his life for the son that betrayed all of them.

"Alex, understand I am doing the best for everyone here."

"Not the best for me. I need you with me. What if you get killed? Then what? I never know. You just don't come back. You can't waltz into my life, play a huge role, then ditch like Jeep did just because some asshole says to! Especially one you hated anyway!" Michael looked fairly taken back, but his mind was still made.

He left Alex in his bed, kissed him hard for goodbye (it was Alex's demand), then set forth to summon Gabriel in their usual meeting spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is any of this wha t the h e cklie hecky h eck


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm vision dreams, such interest. Such excuse not to change the way I was writing and keep the story around Alex's narrative.

Alex couldn't just wait around, he had to do something. Something consisted of him going to Claire and together they sat in her room. Talk was small, short and tense. Obvious romance between the two still lived in a faint, flickering flame.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette questioned, fiddling with a vase of flowers. Lilies, he was sure of it. Her gaze went from arranging the plant till it laid prettily, then looking across at him. He wasn't doing much, fumbling with his hands, worried out of his mind.

"I wish we would have left when I said so." He grumbled, making the girl frown in a sad way. She didn't regret it. As someone who firmly believed in destiny, she saw that even though she loved him, his destiny as the Chosen One was connected to the angel protector of the city. It was a perfect couple. Claire wouldn't come between that.

Alex loved Claire, and he loved Michael. But Claire came first, and he should have stayed with her. That's how he saw it, even if he knew now he wouldn't be able to function without his alpha. Just thinking about the angel actually had him feeling so many emotions he didn't even know the names for.

"It's better this way, isn't it?" She replied, going back to messing with her flowers. It busied her hands and when so much has happened in such a short time to be stressed over. She didn't love William as a fiancée, but she worried about his safety as his childhood friend. While Alex really didn't care about him at all.

In fact he wished Gabriel would have just killed him. That way his alpha wouldn't be out there looking for him.

Alex glanced out the window, frowning at the way rain dropped down in heavy droplets. The sky being gray only fit his mood in such an ironic way. He even reached out and drew a frowny face with the fog. Claire found it amusing, and reached out to draw her own next to his, then they both added a stick figure bodies, making the faces representatives of themselves. Soon laughter filled the room. It didn't replace the dreary mood the weather caused as did their missing mates, but it helped ease tensions between them.

"How come your stick figure looks better than mine?" Alex teased, somehow getting his arm around her shoulder, their chairs pushed together as they stared out at the city and their foggy drawing.

"Smaller fingers make for better artistic abilities." She replied coolly, wiggling her hand out in front of his face. He kissed them in reply.

"I hope the Archangel is okay." The princess suddenly said, making the joyous mood fall again. Alex brushed his nose against her neck in an affectionate way, hiding his face as if to hide from the worries.

Alex never even replied to her, instead choosing to just close his eyes and bask in the way she smelled. Flowers, candy, lavender soap. He fell asleep before he even knew it. At least he thought he was asleep.

It must have been his over imaginative mind, worried over his alpha's safety. It had to be his conscious playing tricks...

"Michael, so soon? We just saw each other only the other day." Gabriel teased as he looked around the ocean front again. Michael was his typical calm, unbothered by the way Gabriel attempted to bait him into a reaction.

"Return the boy you stolen."

"What boy?"

"William Whele." The older replied, irritation sparking. He didn't have time for childish games.

"He's dea—" Gabriel's face twisted into one of overly defensive. A reaction you only get when an alpha feels their omega's safety is being threatened.

"Do not lie to me, I can smell his heat lingering on your skin." He had been around the Wheles' long enough to pick up on their offending smells.

"When I first snatched him up, perhaps. But I don't have a reason to keep him. He's a human for Father's sake." The way his tone reached a higher octave made it known he was hiding something. Michael picked up on it too, tilting his head as he began to circle the other alpha.

"I'm impressed. Someone such as yourself getting over his hatred for a human omega. They say true love conquers all." He mocked as a grin spread over his features. Gabriel snorted.

"I don't love him, I don't give a damn about him. But why kill the traitor when I can watch him suffer?”

"Traitor? It wasn't he who told us you were coming Gabriel." Michael's expression dropped, his eyebrows knitting together. "Someone on the streets overheard you two talking and reported it instantly. William had no clue we even knew." The angel confessed, watching as Gabriel's expression shifted into something indescribable.

"I'm still not returning him to you." He declared boastfully.

"You're bonded, aren't you?" Michael replied, arching an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" He threatened, taking a step towards Michael as he reached for his sword. "I am not mated to some worthless human."

"He isn't worthless though, is he? Not when he is above all other humans. As your mate." At this point, Michael was just trying to bait him back. If he confessed a bond, there is no way he would be liable to take another angel's mate. Angels mate for life. That's it. Kill one, and you're killing a part of them. Besides, William was a traitor anyway, Michael had no intentions of bringing him back so he could run to Gabriel with more secrets. It was easier on them all if he just stayed with the murder happy go lucky human hater.

"Shut up. I am not like you. I met your little toy too. You been awfully busy. Surrendering the sword for a domesticated life? You're already such a human—"

"He is no longer carrying." Michael interrupted passively, looking fairly bored. "And try as you will to be evasive to my question. Return the boy. Or admit you're bonded."

"I don't admit what isn't true."

"Then return him to his father and fiancée."

"No."

"Because?" It was truly like talking to a four year old.

"I said so. He is mine to do as I please, and I don't please to let him go." This conversation was getting nowhere, both could see it. But both were too stubborn to admit a truce. What a dangerous thing being stubborn was.

Michael sighed, slipping his eyes shut. "Fine. Then I will go take him back." With that, he spread out his wings and just as he was to take off, his wings flapping, five feet in the air in seconds, Gabriel reached out to grab his foot, tugging him back hard. He had no intentions to hurt the other, but when he let go of his foot, Michael stumbled to catch his balance and ended up falling against the edge of a sharp rock. It stabbed right into his outer thigh, blood soaking out. He stood up shaky after falling from the tug, and grabbed at his leg, wincing in pain.

Instantly, Alex was awake with Claire in his face, a rag on his forehead.

"Alex! You blacked out. What happened?"

"Huh? No, Michael— he's... Hurt. Or will be. I think." He groaned out, grabbing the rag off his head. When he caught her giving him a weird look, he sighed.

"I had a dream, a vision I guess? Michael got hurt in it while talking to Gabriel." The blonde went on, standing up and stretching as his joints cracked into place. Next his goal was to get ready for Michael's return. He had a feeling he would be back very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says "fuck you" quite like telling the guy who lost his son he was a traitor anyway.

Alex was right, in two hours times, Michael came back. His leg was bloody but the damage wasn't too extreme. It was easily patched up with some stitches and Michael was good to go.

He leaned against the wall, glaring at the blood stain on his pants while Alex retold his dream. They were still in the hospital, Whele demanding that he meet them there for news about his son. Apparently Michael's injury and return gained the attention from other curious senators who shuffled in with Whele, wanting to be there for the story and not a retelling later.

"Why isn't William with you?" Was the first thing that anyone said as Michael stood off the wall and leaned towards Alex. It was a natural instinct to protect his omega against someone who was furious. Especially someone who already hurt his mate in the past.

"William and Gabriel are bonded already. I can't take him away. The stress on an omega during the first week of bonding to pull them apart would be too much on him." Michael explained, casting a bored look to Whele. Alex thought of his dream, wondering if Gabriel confirmed it after he accidentally hurt Michael. They seemed close in an awkward way that Alex would never begin to understand.

But for someone who didn't see the same vision Alex did, and for the first time was hearing that his son is mated to an angel, a species which he hates with a passion, Whele didn't react well. In fact it was seconds warning before his fist cocked back then connecting with the side of Michael's face, busting the angel's lip. Michael, shockingly to Alex, did nothing in return, but licked at the blood gathering.

"I am not lying to you." He spoke firmly, holding his hand out down by his waist to keep from his omega lurching to attack the man back. Alex really wanted to rip his throat out, but sadly Michael wouldn't let him. Fighting wasn't the answer.

"You have some nerve." Whele declared, shaking his fist off. "We will not just leave my son in the arms of the angel that hates us! Whatever bond you think they have, it's not real. It's rape!" Alex only snorted before stepping out in between the two alphas.

"William was a traitor, he was already following Gabriel before Gabriel took him. He—" he started and the room was silent for a split second before everything went into a roar. Whele instantly seething into cursing them for their lies, and the situation only escalated until Alex yelled.

"HEY! Nothing is going to change the facts, William's not coming back. He can't leave Gabriel. You'll just be killing him."

"We'll just see about that." Whele insisted, pointing a finger at him before turning away. He stormed off, stewing in his fury and making plans for a recuse. Before anyone else could leave, and only half the senate actually showed up too to hear what happened to Michael was there, Michael held his hands up to them.

"I am not wrong. Do not indulge his rage. He will only increase more deaths on our part for a son that is lost to us." It was a good thing he had plenty of influence over them as a collective whole. The members disbanded, promising a much more official meeting in the morning. Claire was left in the room when everyone else, but the angel and his mate were gone.

Alex instantly went to her, grabbing her hands while she frowned at him, snatching them back. "You didn't tell me and you knew he was a traitor?" She snapped. "I was going to marry him!"

"No no no, Claire, I didn't... I didn't. I just—" The right words just couldn't come to him.

"I just found out while I was meeting with Gabriel. I told Alex before I told anyone else." Michael interrupted, stepping up behind his mate. He leaned on him slightly, taking the strain off his leg.

His words helped a lot, instantly having Claire rethink her anger. She looked from between the two, then trained her eyes on Alex. "I should go, goodnight Alex. Archangel." With that, she hurried off, leaving Alex with a feeling similar to rejection. A feeling Michael picked up on and tilted his head to. He didn't comment on it, thankfully.

Alex turned then, pressing his head against his shoulder. "She gets sad being around me." He murmured. The celestial lifted his hand and after some hesitation he placed it over the mop of blonde locks and held him close. He continued to say nothing, only brushing his hair back enough so he could kiss his forehead.

"Shall we return home?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, I was speed writing my friends. If I get enough encouragement, I'll write a follow up fic with William and Gabriel.
> 
> edit: that fic exists. it was deleted. it was noncon. the surprise is ruined i am so so rry


	17. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends with cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is amongst us my friends. It took three days to complete, and I want to thank everyone who stuck through and read this, and the other two stories that came before it to conclude this series.

Lying in bed, Alex fiddled with Michael's bandage. Mostly as an excuse to have him lay on the bed with no pants and a shirt (for... medical reasons), but he nonetheless changed the bandage for less foul hospital scented gauze. Once he was complete, he kept his leg on his lap and traced circles against his skin around the stitches.

"It doesn't hurt?" Alex questioned, carefully pressing two fingers against the white bandage.

"Only when you touch it." Michael replied, arching an eyebrow. Instantly the omega recoiled his hand. "It's fine, I don't mind." He said, reaching out to touch his cheek. Alex still had his own wounds. Nothing deep, just some few cuts from the glass.

He leaned into the touch, eyes closing. "I feel so pathetic every time I look in the mirror and see those." The blonde confessed, shaking his head after a minute.

"What? Why?" The angel pulled him down against his chest, wrapping his arms around him while his mate reshuffled to lay comfortably for them both. His rib still hurt like a son of a bitch.

"I didn't stand a chance against Gabriel. He would have killed me if William's heat didn't distract him." He grumbled, rubbing his nose against his collar.

"Perhaps now is as good as any time to start training you as the Chosen One." Michael remarked, meeting his gaze when Alex looked up, his eyebrows knitted into confusion.

"Train me?"

"Only if you want to." Alex thought about this, glancing down, looking at the cut on the back of his hand confirmed it for him. He had to learn how to beat angels; he had to be able to protect himself and Michael when he needed it. He had to fight.

"Yes. I want to learn." He declared with renewed passion. Much to Michael's pleasure. It was settled, and with a firm kiss, the angel promised that tomorrow they would begin his training.

The rest of the night was spent cuddling.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading, please do tell me what you thought! If I should write more ABO for the fandom or not. And no, there's really no way for me to continue this plot. The only follow up I'm willing to do is with William. But again, I'll take ideas for other fics if you want me to write them. 
> 
> I love you all, thank you for being a great fandom! I'm glad I joined and wrote a series for it. Even if it was hella shitty and I had to come back a year later to fix some blaringly obvious mistakes. Probably still missed a ton. Anyway, y'all a great fandom.


End file.
